Song of Solomon:What if? And The future
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: If you guys know the book, you know the characters, in the book we last left of with Guitar and Milkman about to fight..what happens though? And what will the future show. Contains: boyxboy love Mpreg sadness and some violence. You have been warned. I hope you like my stories. :)


**Hey you guys, based on the title, I'm gonna write a story of my own inspired by a classic,"Song of Solomon" by Toni Morrison. Just saying a disclaimer now, none of these characters in the original book are mine, it's rightfully Toni's. Only the people you won't find in the book if you google it and are mostly, Un-recognizable in the book are mine. Just saying and just so you know. Anyway. I bet you guys want to know what this story is about. Well, even though might or might not want to know what it's about, I will tell you anyway since this is my story. This fanfic story is about what happens after the end of "Song of Solomon" and also what if if things were a little different. That will include a "What happened with" moment that includes the fight of Guitar Bains and Macon "Milkman" Dead III. For those who know and read my other stories, I bet you know what will happen between these two boys, just to let you all know. Also in my story, Hagar will not die..yet. Yep, I'm sorry for all the Hagar fans, she will die eventually. But this version of her death is a lot harsher than the original one and much more sad. I'm gonna stop talking, but not before telling you all that there might or might not be a chance that this story might turn into a story with Chapters. Now I will stop and introduce you to "Song of Solomon: What if/ Future." Hope you like, favorite, follow and do everything else with my story and my other ones. Please enjoy, see all of you guys later. :)**

 _Song Of Solomon: what if / Future_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

Guitar was smiling down at a weak Macon III."Hey Milkman! Your suppose to be strong like your daddy, aren't ya? Your suppose to be a b*tch like your daddy, right? Well guess what baby? I'm gonna f*cking cut of your vocals, that's what!" He smirked at the helpless Milkman but then quickly glanced away. Their fight had lasted seven days, the same number of days as Guitar's group. Guitar is doing everything in his power to keep Milkman alive and still be in pain. Before he found himself abusing Macon again, he took him to the doctor to get him cleaned up, making sure not to spill anything and go to jail. When Macon came out, his face was sad, without color, his hand was holding his stomach in a weird way. But Guitar didn't ask, he knew that Macon wouldn't answer him anyway.

Meanwhile, back at the present, Milkman was grunting in pain and tears were pouring from his eyes."Guitar...please, man." He begged."You want my life, just take it. My life is all yours. But just so you know, Guitar, you won't ever have an heir and even if you somehow do,"says Milkman,"I will make sure my family will tell your baby that you are not the same Guitar Bains we all knew..you are evil..pure, evil." Soon than you knew it, Milkman was found on the floor once again. His face was being punched over and over again. Blood quickly oozed out of his nose and a busier was forming on his right cheek and lips.

Guitar wasn't smiling anymore,"...I advise you not to go on my bad side,milk. Or else this will be worse." He kicked Milkman repeatedly all over his body whenever he can find a spot that wasn't bruised up. When he was about to kick directly into his stomach, Milkman suddenly covered it and backed up saying,"Guitar no! Please, there is..there is a baby inside here..." Guitar suddenly froze..his head arched slightly to the side, processing of what Milkman just confessed to him. There was silence for a while and Milkman's heart neared 15x faster in fear, he sucked in his breath, waiting for Guitar's answer..either with words or more pain.

Guitar looked at Milkman's face and his belly back and force several times, finally founding himself again and his Solomon coming back to him..bringing Guitar back to the world. When he looked down, tears formed in his eyes.' _What have I done? How could I do this to my best friend..Milk, don't die man. Forgive me.'_ Thought Guitar in sadness and pain. He fell to his knees, startling Milkman. His hand reached forward, making Milkman flinched back and moving away from him. Guitar softly pet his hair and cupped his cheek."Milk, I want you to tell me the truth..have I done this to you?" Milkman gasp in pain as he tried to speak,"No,man...th..that was..not you...I know who you truly are Guitar...it was just you when you lost your Solomon...and now, you got it back." Milkman then passed out.

Guitar panicked,"Milk? Milk?! Come on Macon, don't you die one me, man! Wake up!" He gave up the shouting and carried Macon to a local clinic for black people. He yelled at people to help and they did that right away with no second guessing. Three hours and twenty minutes later, a doctor called Guitar in." I'm Dr.Drake, his doctor for his stay at the clinic. May I ask, what is your name and your relations to Mr.Dead?" Asked Dr. Drake. Guitar nodded his approval and replied," My name is Guitar Bains sir, and Mr. Dead is a really good friend of mine." Dr. Drake jotted it down in his notepad of notes and asked another question,"Do you know what happened to Mr. Dead and how he became this way, Mr. Bains?" Guitar hesitated for a moment, afraid to tell the truth and go to jail.

Right when he was about to answer, a nurse ran towards Dr. Drake," Sir, we finished his surgery and we found something really bizarre.. Mr. Drake, sir, he's pregnant!" Dr. Drake's eyes went wide and said that he will check on the patient. He then turned back to Guitar,"Do you know, by any chance, who the father might be?" Guitar shooked his head no and the doctor left immediately. Guitar started to get even more worried about Macon.

Milkman was alright after doctors and nurses checking in him for a hour. Milkman was awake and asked for Guitar, somehow feeling brave to face him again. When Guitar got inside, he gasp at the sight of him. "Oh baby boy..are you okay? Did I hurt you that much?" Milkman smilled softly at Guitar,"I'm alright Guitar but I want you to know something..that I kept from you for a while.." Guitar raised a eyebrow, a signal asking, what? Milkman continued,"Well, this is your baby that..I'm carrying and that..I love you. I know that this is wrong but.." A finger pressed against his lips firmly but softly.

Guitar used his index finger to lift Milkman's face up towards him, his voice was hoarse and husky, filled with emotion."You don't know how happy I am to hear those words..I love you too Macon Dead III, I love you so much." He softly leaned toward and kissed Milkman's lips. Milkman frozen at first but then relaxed and kissed back. After a few minutes, Guitar pulled back softly. Lingering a little and finally detached his lips with a soft 'pop' sound."Sleep baby boy, I promise to vist you soon." He kissed Milkman's forehead,making his lover's heart flutter and his stomach filled with butterflies. Guitar quietly left the room as Milkman's eyes slowly close and into deep sleep.


End file.
